


[Podfic] The Moral of the Story

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Conceits [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Humor, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Varric ever wrote an autobiography, it would be cataloged as a farce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).



> Thank you to Dalamur for allowing me to podfic this! :D <3 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACKGLASS! LOOK I FOUND F!HAWKE/VARRIC TO PODFIC FOR YOU :D

  
**Title:**   The Moral of the Story  
**Author:**   Dalamur  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   34:15  
**Format:**   MP3, Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

  
[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bDAI%5d%20The%20Moral%20of%20the%20Story.mp3)   


[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bDAI%5d%20The%20Moral%20of%20the%20Story.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
